This invention relates generally to the control of automotive transmissions or the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved control mechanism for a manual transmission.
In recent years there have been many improvements in automotive transmissions, including improvements relating to the shifting of sliding gear manual transmissions. One such transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,718 issued Nov. 4, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,029 issued Dec. 30, 1975. U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,718 discloses a shift tower having a shift control lever movable about a floating pivot. First and second shift rails are provided, and are connected by a suitable link element. The shift control lever is connected to the first shift rail such that movement in one direction causes rotation and movement in another direction causes longitudinal movement of this shift rail. These movements are transmitted to the other shift rail by the link element to provide rotational and longitudinal movement thereof.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is the requirement that the shift control lever be mounted in a floating pivot. Another disadvantage is the requirement for two shift rails. This results in a complex linkage arrangement as well as a bulky apparatus, which in turn requires a large extension housing for the transmission. Another disadvantage is that no reverse inhibitor is provided.